


Ciel's Fear

by DMMDViTriNoiAo (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack, M/M, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DMMDViTriNoiAo
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 28





	Ciel's Fear

Sebastian's POV

"Sebastian Sebastian Sebastian" Ciel screamed.

"Oh my god WHAT" I shouted back at him.

Ciel ran through the kitchen door before jumping on me. I wrapped my arms around him.

"What wrong Ciel" I asked.

"There's a spider get rid of it" Ciel squeaked whilst flapping his arm in the same direction he came from.

"Wait let me get this straight my demon boyfriend/ master is petrified of spiders" I said.

"Get rid of it please" Ciel begged.

"Fine" I sighed. I went to his office and chucked the spider out the window.

"The spider is gone" I told him when I reached the kitchen.

"Thank you Sebastian" Ciel pressed a kiss on my cheek before running off again. I went back to preparing supper when I heard a shriek.

"Sebastian it's another spider"

"Oh my god" I groaned.


End file.
